Girls' Night
by evilunicorn11
Summary: During a, so far, terrible girls night, Tris meets a man. Sexy, handsome, tall. He goes by the name of Four and has a gleam of mischief in his eye. It starts with a drink then somewhere else. What will happen on this dark, late night?
1. One late Night

**Hello again! Trying out The Divergent Trilogy now! Geronimo! (Btw, sorry it's kinda short.)**

"TRIS!" Christina yelled,"Get dressed! I mean a _dress_!" Tonight I promised her a girls' night out. Fucking great. God, I must've been hammered. "Fine," I groan. Chris went out and bought me a dress, since I didn't have anybody. _I was too tomboy_. Apparently. It was black, shimmering and short. Went halfway down my thighs. A black strapless, corset with ruffles dress. _Very _revealing. I'd like too my fathers reaction to this. I put it on and when get out Chris says,"Where are you going?!" "Girls' night?" "Not with that face!" "No." "Yes." "No make up!" "Sit. Down" No use fighting it. I sit and go through torture. She lines my eyes, brushes black stuff on my lashes and puts a bold red on my me pretty, more or less. "Are we done yet?" "Yeah, come one." I put one the black stilettos she bought me. And on I go to the first girls' night.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you ladies going?" "Club," Chris said to the bouncer. "A bit young ain't ya?" She makes a face,"What?" I roll my eyes. "Let's just go to another one." She crosses arms. "No." They started arguing about getting in and crap like that. I just daydream about stuff. Then a man shows up. Sexy, handsome, tall. "They're with me," he says. "Yes, sir," the Bouncer said and unhooked the red velvet ropes. It was loud, dark, reeked of alcohol, but it was nice. Parties gave off a weird vibe. Chris just started flat out dancing. I tried to keep it clean. I sat at the bar. A waiter brought me a pink drink in a triangle glass with a thin lime slice on the glass. "What's this?" "The gentleman across the bar says,'hello.'"

It's the man again, the tall one who got us in the nightclub. He winks at me. I blush, I think. I mean it's the first time a guy, a hot guy ever did this, flirting. I start drinking the fruity, apparently alcoholic beverage. He walks to me. "Yes, I am," he smirked. "Yes, you are what?" "Single and sexy." I blush again. "You?" "Me what?" "Single?"He says like it's SO obvious and drinks his Scotch. "How do _I _get a boyfriend?" "You're a pretty girl, how do you _not _have a boyfriend?" I smile, and sip my Cosmo. _I think it's a Cosmopolitan or Cosmo. The barkeeper said so._

We talk all night, Christina had disappeared with a blonde boy called Will. Funny thing about him and me, we sorta connected but I had no idea what his name was. "What is it?" I ask,"Your name, what is it?" "Four," he replies,"My name is Four." "Tris, nice too meet you." Somehow Four and I start dancing, it's getting hotter and somehow being with him is getting more natural. Talking, dancing, flirting. I start making more contact. Weird, very unlike me. "I'll get next round," he says and vanishes and comes back. The drink tastes weird, more alcoholic. After the drink I get dizzier. "Oh God," I say as I lean on him,"I-I-I should go." Four catches me before I collapse. "You know you can't really handle alcohol can you?" I groan,"ugghghhghgh!" "Come on, let's go back to my place."

**And that was all I wrote...For now. ;)**


	2. The Morning After

**Hello, wrote Chapter two finally so um...yeah. Btw, you will probably be disappointed. **

Oh god, my head! I wake up with the worst headache ever. I'm in a random blue bed, my dress is still on, but my makeup is smudged up. A boy walked out, a man really, of the bathroom. In nothing but a towel, unless you count all the tattoos on his wet, buff body.

"Ah, morning," He says.

I smile like I'm totally sure nothing happened.

"You okay?"

I nod. OH MY GOD! THIS HEADACHE WILL KILL ME!

"Was that your first time?"

"Sorry, what?" What happened last night?!

"Drinking," He says quickly," Your first time drinking?" OMG, thank you!

I put my hands on my eyes. "Um...yes, it was."

He started getting dressed.

"What time is it?"

He looked on his phone. "7:30."

Shit. I'm supposed too meet Uriah and Marlene for breakfast.

"Look, I got to go. I'll um...call you."

"Okay...?"

I took his number, and my purse and ran out the door. I take a taxi too the place and rub off the makeup.

"Hi," I say too the waiter,"I'm here for a reservation, Uriah?"

"This way madam."

There sitting was more than Uriah and Marlene. Chris, Al and the new guy, Will.

"Oh, Hello." Al pulls out the seat next too him and pats it. I sit down very awkwardly.

"A lot more people here than I thought, Marlene." We ordered, talked, ate, talked, felt awkward. (Well, just me.) At one point Al held my hand. It felt wierd because I didn't that way, not with him, at least.

When we (Chris and I) got home, she badgered me about Last Night. Questions like,"TRIS!? OMG WHAT HAPPENED?" Or,"DID YOU? WAS HE YOUR FIRST?"

"I don't know what happened, I have no idea, I was too drunk."

She started too freak out. I walked too my room and took out the number.

Should I call him? I honestly don't what happened. I hope, I _really _hope nothing happened. I call him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's Tris,"

"Ah, Hello darling."

"What happened last night?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" He scoffed,"Well, I've gotta work on _that_."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding...ish..."

"What. Happened?"

"Nothing you need too know about."

Then dial tone. Shit.


	3. Date Night?

**Hello again, I have too mention my 'friend' because she gave the base idea for chapter 2, so yeah. ****_Geronimo!_**

I couldn't fall asleep, not knowing what had happened, if it even did happen. UGH! This is gonna eat me alive. I might've actually done that. Ew...I go for a walk, in the dark. Probably not a good idea but whatever. I put on a jumper a go. Bit nippy out. My breath is steam. _It's windy_ I think, but my thoughts are interrupted by bumping into someone. "Oh sorry," I say quickly and continue on._ Hmmmm... _"Tris?" The guy said. I think it's Four, I wish it was him. I don't know why. Other than the whole explaining what happened last night thing. It's Al, yet again. "Oh Hi Al..." "I've been looking for you!" "Oh really?" When I talked I stretched out the words, just sorta implying I _really _**didn't **want too talk too him.

"I gotta talk too you really quick!"

"Um...yeah, no, I kinda rushing too get to somewhere, but I'll call you."

I walk away.

"No wait Tris!"

_I did not here him. _

"Tris!"

I turn too him,"What?!"

"Look I know," he says. he's terrible.

"Liar."

"No, but listen I-"

Can't it wait? I've gotta go!" OMG GO AWAY AL I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!

He grabbed my arm, roughly. "Al?"

"Why do you never listen too me?"

"Let go of me."

"You can be such a bitch, you don't ever notice me! You think I'm just that weird, _fluffy _kid who is just a waste of space on planet Earth!"

"No I don't, Al, don't think that."

"But it's true isn't it?"

"Hey! Tris," I hear, Four, it's Four.

He looks at Al,"Hey man, what're you doing with my girlfriend?"

"_Your _girlfriend?"

He looked at me like he was truly worried,"I was worried when you didn't show up! You're never late!"

Good Actor. Al let go.

"Sorry."

"Come on."

"Come on where?"

"Our _date_," he said, sarcastically.

I smile, and laugh. "Okay."


	4. Prior

**Hello, I hate intros 'cause they're hard, so um...yeah. Geronimo!**

This was a literal date. When he _saved _me from Al with the excuse of he was my boyfriend and we were going on a _date,_ he meant it. Nothing big, just at a cute little cafe.

"You know, Four, _You _are mad!"

"Am I?" He smirks

Incredibly."

"What about you? Tris, are you _mad?" _

"Oh, me? I'd never try to do what you did."

"What did I do?" Incredible actor he was, or just a really bad Candor.

I scoff. "Oh, dearest Four...You're an idiot."

He laughs, when he does I feel weird. He was still how I saw him last night. Sexy, handsome, tall. I guess that meant everything, not just appearances. After my first date with the hottest guy in Dauntless. He walks me home, I don't realize it like I did with Al, but he holds my hand.

"Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Four."

He kissed my cheek. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOGMG! What's happening? My face feels hot like all the blood in body decided, _Hey, I'm bored here. Why I don't go to her face? _

"You're blushing," He smiles.

"Am I?"

"Goodnight Tris."

I start too walk up the stairs then stop, then look at him like he's a mystery. Well, he is. I mean, who names their child _Four? _

"Go to bed, Prior, it's late," He said and smiles again. This time it's not so sexy. I walk up the stairs and close the door behind me. I just lean on the door and ponder.

_How does he know my last name?_

**Sorry things are short, but I don't like long things. Sound weird, that, but it's true. So sorry. ;)**


End file.
